De terugkeer van de Runensteen
by HelloCath
Summary: Ze liet haar vingers glijden over het gladde oppervlakte van de kleine runensteen in haar handpalm , het was nu ongeveer een jaar dat ze de steen had meegedragen op haar reis, maar ze begon haar reis dan ook vanwege de steen. (Nederlandse vertaling van "The Return of the Runestone")
1. De Blauwe Bergen

**Hoofdstuk 1 – De blauwe bergen.**

**Schrijver notitie:**  
><strong>Dit is een Nederlandse vertaling van "The Return of the Runestone".<strong>  
><strong>De Hobbit en zijn karakters zijn uiteraard niet van mij ;)<strong>

Ze liet haar vingers glijden over het gladde oppervlakte van de kleine runensteen in haar handpalm , het was nu ongeveer een jaar dat ze de steen had meegedragen op haar reis, maar ze begon haar reis dan ook vanwege de steen.

Meer dan jaar geleden had ze de steen gevonden op zijn koude en stijve lichaam. Tranen vloeiden die dag, zoveel tranen.

Maar ze wist wat ze moest doen, Kili had haar verteld over de steen, wat de steen betekende.

Het was een pure en eerlijke belofte tussen zoon en moeder en ze wist dat omdat Kili zijn belofte niet meer kon waarmaken dat het aan haar was om af te reizen naar de Blauwe Bergen waar zijn moeder zat te wachten op de terugkeer van haar zonen en broer.

Dus ze melde haar aan als berichtgever om te af te reizen naar de Blauwe Bergen om de dwergen het bericht te geven over Erebor en de erfgenamen van Durin.  
>Maar destijds had ze niet verwacht dat ze iets meer meedroeg van dwergse komaf dan alleen de steen.<p>

Ze zuchtte diep, haar reis zat erop, daar was ze dan. Alleen een deur scheidde haar nog van Dis.  
>Ze hoefde nu alleen nog maar te kloppen en de dwerg te vertellen waarvoor ze hier kwam.<br>Maar dit was toch moeilijker dan hoe het klonk en twijfelend zweefde haar vuist voor de houten deur, klaar om te kloppen.  
>Opeens ging de deur vanzelf open en onthulde een korte dwerg die de elf nors aankeek.<br>Ze had verhalen gehoord over dat vrouwelijke dwergen veel op mannelijke dwergen zouden lijken en  
>Ze kon er nu zeker van zijn dat deze verhalen klopten.<br>Hoewel het duidelijk een dwergenvrouw was, had ze een grotere baard dan wat Kili had gehad, ze was breed gebouwd en haar kleding leek hetzelfde te zijn als de kleding die dwergen mannen droegen.

"U staat hier nu al 5 minuten Elven-vrouw" zei de dwerg nors "Ik vroeg mij af, hebt u nou al eens de beslissing gemaakt of u nou wel of niet met mij wilt praten? Vertel welke zaken wilt u met mij Elf?"  
>De Elf schrok van de norse toon van de dwerg en deinsde even achteruit.<br>"Mijn naam is Tauriel" zei de elf ten slotte "Ik ben hier namens de dwergen van Erebor, om verslag te doen over het lot van Thorin Oakenshield en zijn kameradenschap"  
>Tauriel zag de angst in de ogen van de dwerg voor haar en besloot maar snel verder te gaan.<br>"De berg is teruggenomen en de vuurdraak verslagen.." De volgende woorden waren echter moeilijker om uit te spreken, eigenlijk bijna te moeilijk.. "Vergeef mij" ging Tauriel op zachtere toon verder "maar ik moet ook vertellen dat uw broer Thorin en zonen Fili en Kili in de hallen van Mandos zijn, ze zijn gesneuveld tijdens strijdt."  
>Toen onthulde ze de runensteen aan Dis.<br>In de ogen van Dis vormde tranen die al snel over haar gezicht rolde terwijl de dwerg de steen aan pakte.  
>"Hoe wist u van Kili' steen" vroeg ze dwerg zacht met een gebroken stem terwijl ze de steen aanpakte van de elf.<br>"Uw zoon vertelde het mij, vlak na onze ontmoeting" vertelde Tauriel en ook in haar ogen verschenen er tranen.  
>"Waren u en mijn jongste zoon vrienden?" vroeg Dis.<p>

"Zoiets" biechtte Tauriel op "Eigenlijk meer dan dat"  
>Voor een moment bleven de twee vrouwen elkaar geluidsloos aankijken, beiden in rouw over wat er verteld was totdat een zachte kreet de stilte vulde.<br>De elf richtte haar op een kleine bundel die ze droeg op haar borst en Dis keek er bewonderend naar.  
>Tauriel onthulde een kleine baby, ze keek de dwerg aan, wiens gezicht een mix was van verdriet en verwarring.<p>

"U bent een nieuwe moeder" merkte de dwerg op.

Tauriel knikte en begreep dat Dis het begon te begrijpen.  
>"Hoe hebt u dit kleintje genoemd?" vroeg de dwerg.<br>Tauriel glimlachte even en keek naar de kleine baby in haar armen.  
>"Ik heb hem Kili genoemd" zei ze zacht en boog naar de korte dwerg om de baby aan haar te overhandigen "Naar zijn vader"<p> 


	2. Dis

**Hoofdstuk 2 – Dis.  
>Author note: Misschien ook fijn om te weten. Ik probeer zo dicht mogelijk bij de Tolkien lore te blijven, maar ik moest wat kleine dingetjes veranderen om het verhaal goed werkende te houden.<strong>

Dis zuchtte diep terwijl ze naar het portret keek van haar twee zonen.  
>Het waren nu twee jaren, twee lange jaren dat ze haar geliefde zonen en broer moest missen.<br>Twee jaar geleden verlieten haar zonen hun veilige thuis met hun oom en vrienden op weg naar Erebor.  
>Naar de Eenzame Berg om het terug te claimen van de machtige draak Smaug, die al die jaren geleden hun huis, hun schat, hun koninkrijk had ingenomen.<br>Dis wist dat het een gevaarlijke missie was en ze wou niet dat ze gingen.  
>Ze miste Erebor met haar hele hart, dat deed ze echt maar na al die jaren in de Blauwe Bergen, de plek waar haar zonen waren geboren, de plek waar ze haar man had leren kennen en de plek waar ze hem moest begraven...<br>Dit was haar huis nu al voor zo lang.

Echter begreep ze de positie van haar broer, ze wist dat hij nooit gestopt was met dromen over Erebor zoals het machtige dwergen koninkrijk wat het was al die jaren geleden.  
>Ze wist dat hij droomde over het feit dat Erebor weer van hen was.<br>Haar zonen droomden al jaren over een avontuur. Ze wist dat ze hen niet kon stoppen dus ze probeerde het niet eens.

Maar ze was zo bezorgd over haar jongste zoon.  
>Fili, haar oudste was wijs en verantwoordelijk, een sterke krijger.<p>

Maar haar jongste Kili was jong en onverantwoordelijk.. Dis wist dat Fili alles in zijn macht zou doen om zijn jongere broer te beschermen en om eerlijk te zijn Kili was ook een goede krijger, beste boogschutter van alle dwergen die ze ooit ontmoet had. Misschien waren zijn vaardigheden wel vergelijkbaar met een Elven-jager.  
>Maar ookal wist ze dit, het stopte haar zorgen over haar zonen niet.<br>Ze had nu iets gehoord moeten hebben van Erebor, als het hun gelukt was tenminste..

Maar niets kwam voor een lange tijd en elke dag werd Dis banger dat er niemand was overgebleven om bericht te geven aan de Blauwe Bergen.  
>Wat nou als ze allemaal overleden waren?<br>Nee daar kon ze niet aan denken, tenminste nog niet. Het kon dat de reis vertraging had opgelopen, misschien was het hen toch gelukt. Zolang niemand anders zou vertellen, had ze nog de hoop om haar zonen, broer en vrienden weer terug te zien.

Dis keek uit het raam en tot haar verbazing zag ze een Elfen-vrouw staan voor haar huis.  
>De Elf keek verdrietig maar toch opgelucht uit haar ogen en voor een paar minuten bekeek Dis de Elf, afvragend was ze hier deed in een gebied van dwergen en mensen.<br>Maar de Elfen-vrouw deed niets en na een paar minuten kon de dwerg er niet meer tegen en opende de deur.

"U staat hier nu al 5 minuten Elven-vrouw" zei de dwerg nors "Ik vroeg mij af, hebt u nou al eens de beslissing gemaakt of u nou wel of niet met mij wilt praten? Vertel welke zaken wilt u met mij Elf?"  
>De Elf voor haar schrok duidelijk van de norse toon van haar uitspraak en deinsde even achteruit.<br>"Mijn naam is Tauriel" zei de Elf ten slotte "Ik ben hier namens de Dwergen van Erebor, om verslag te doen over het lot van Thorin Oakenshield en zijn kameradenschap" 

Dit was het, het bericht waar ze al zo lang op had gewacht. Maar nooit had ze gedacht dat het van een Elf zou komen. Zou dit betekenen dat haar familie en vrienden gestorven waren?  
>Dat er geen dwerg meer over was om verslag te doen? Dat daarom een Elf gestuurd was.<p>

"De berg is teruggenomen en de vuurdraak verslagen.." zei de Elf snel en Dis kon zien dat de Elf het moeilijk had met de rest van het verhaal. "Vergeef mij" ging de Elf op zachtere toon verder "maar ik moet ook vertellen dat uw broer Thorin en zonen Fili en Kili in de hallen van Mandos zijn, ze zijn gesneuveld tijdens strijdt."  
>Dis voelde haar haar hart stoppen en zag dat de Elf haar hand uitstak en iets onthulde in haar handpalm.<br>"Kili's steen" zei ze zacht en ze voelde tranen over haar gezicht rollen terwijl ze de steen van Tauriel aanpakte.

"Hoe wist u van Kili's steen" vroeg Dis zacht met een gebroken stem..  
>"Uw zoon vertelde het mij, vlak na onze ontmoeting" vertelde de Elf en Dis zag dat ook in haar ogen tranen verschenen.<br>"Waren u en mijn jongste zoon vrienden?" vroeg Dis.  
>De Elf leek zeer betrokken met het lot van haar zoon en Dis moest weten waarom deze Elf hier helemaal naar toe was gekomen terwijl er nog dwergen in Erebor waren.<p>

"Zoiets" zij de Elf fluisterend "Eigenlijk meer dan dat"  
>Voor een moment bleven de twee vrouwen elkaar geluidsloos aankijken, beiden in rouw over wat er verteld was totdat een zachte kreet de stilte vulde.<br>De Elf richtte haar op een kleine bundel die ze droeg op haar borst en Dis keek er bewonderend naar.  
>Tauriel onthulde een kleine baby, ze keek de dwerg aan, wiens gezicht een mix was van verdriet en verwarring.<p>

"U bent een nieuwe moeder" merkte de dwerg op.

Tauriel knikte en Dis begon het te begrijpen. Het kindje had donker haar en donkere ogen zoals Kili.  
>"Hoe hebt u dit kleintje genoemd?" vroeg ze.<br>Tauriel glimlachte even en keek naar de kleine baby in haar armen.  
>"Ik heb hem Kili genoemd" zei ze zacht en boog naar de korte dwerg om de baby aan haar te overhandigen "Naar zijn vader"<p>

Dis keek met open mond naar het kindje in haar armen.  
>"Na zijn vader" herhaalde ze fluisterend terwijl ze het nieuws verwerkte.<br>"Oh Kili" zei ze opeens "Jij kleine gekke jongen, scharrelen met een Elf, waarom ben ik eigenlijk verbaasd"  
>"Het spijt mij van de vertraging" Zei de Elf "Ik had hier vele manen geleden al willen zijn, maar toen ik mijn reis begon wist ik niet dat ik een kind droeg"<p>

"Kind, er is niets waar u uw verontschuldigingen over aan moet bieden" Begon Dis "Kom alstublieft binnen, Een pasgeboren baby en nieuwe moeder moeten niet buiten zijn met dit weer."  
>Tauriel knikte en deed zoals ze gevraagd werd, waar ze meteen een stoel aangeboden kreeg en een kop warme thee.<br>"Waarom ging u niet terug naar huis toen u merkte dat u een kind droeg?" Vroeg Dis "U had vast iemand anders kunnen sturen"  
>"Omdat Kili mij heeft verteld over zijn belofte naar u" vertelde de Elf "Hij kon zijn belofte niet waarmaken, maar om hier heen te gaan met zijn kind, zou betekenen dat een gedeelte van hem bij u terug zou komen"<br>Dis knikte "Dank u Tauriel" begon ze "Dit is erg nobel van u en ik waardeer het zeer"  
>Ze keek naar haar kleinzoon in haar handen met een glimlach maar pijn in haar hart.<br>Ze had zich altijd al afgevraagd of ze kleinkinderen zou krijgen, ze keek er zelfs naar uit dat één van haar zonen bij haar zou komen met het nieuws dat hij een leuk meisje had ontmoet. Nu zat ze hier met haar kleinzoon maar zonder zonen. Het had niet zo moeten zijn.  
>"Uw zoon is de enige erfgename die nog over is voor onze mensen" begon Dis "Maar hij zal nooit geaccepteerd worden door onze mensen"<br>Tauriel knikte "Dat verwachtte ik ook niet" zei ze "Daarom zijn wij ook niet hier, wij gaan terug naar Mirkwood, mijn huis, mijn familie, een plek waar Kili kan opgroeien."  
>Dis knikte "Het doet mij verdriet dat ik mijn kleinzoon niet vaak zal kunnen zien, maar ik ben dankbaar om te weten dan hij niet ver van mij verwijderd zal zijn"<br>"U zal altijd welkom zijn" verzekerde de Elf haar .  
>Dis glimlachte "Vertel mij Tauriel" begon ze "Hield u van mijn zoon?"<br>"Ja" antwoordde de jonge Elf "Met heel mijn hart". 


End file.
